Catégorie:Terre sauvage
Les Terre sauvage sont des régions non contrôlées sur la carte, et peuvent être collines, montagnes, lacs, etc conquête de ces régions permettront d'améliorer la production de la ressource pertinente. Combien votre production est augmentée dépend du niveau de la région (niveau 1 vous donnera 5% et le niveau 10 vous donnera 50% de plus de ressources, chaque niveau vous donne 5% de plus - niveau x 5 ... par exemple lvl3 sauvages x 5 à 15%). Le niveau de la région impacts à quel point la région est de conquérir et combien de troupes vous aurez besoin. Vous pouvez scouts avant d'essayer de conquérir la région à avoir une idée de quel genre de troupes que vous aurez besoin. Dans le désert les régions de niveau 5 à 10, vous pouvez trouver des crêtes, mais il est très aléatoire Classements Unité dans les Terres sauvages Ce graphique indique le nombre de troupes que vous pourrez rencontrer dans une terre sauvage: Pièges régénérer 10% de ce niveau toutes les 5 minutes. Forces Wilderness Défait repeupler 10% de ce niveau toutes les 5 minutes. Combat dans les Terres sauvages Notez que l'efficacité de vos troupes Les troupes dans la bataille est déterminée par le niveau de votre chevalier et votre niveau dans les empennages, les alliages métalliques, empoisonné bord et des potions de guérison. Avec l'ajout de Pièges dans le patch de Notes 25. Février,'' il n'est plus possible de conquérir un niveau 2 en milieu sauvage et surtout sans aucune .. '' Updated Tutorial - May 23, 2010 Send as many milita or supply troops as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Note: Supply troops are slower than militia however, ballistaes are even slower than both, so, for lv 8+ wilds, it can be more economical to use supply troops as sacrifices. Here is a basic chart that indicates the properties of different levels: Make your 2nd wave marches immediately after the 1st suicide run wave within 14 seconds. Wave 2 Main attack must be done as quickly as possible, traps will re-spawn and kill your fighting troops in Wave 2 in 15-30 seconds. By the time you're hitting a Level 5 Wilderness hopefully you've researched Featherweight Powder at least to Level 2 so that each Supply Troop can carry 240 Resource units. At Level 5, the respawning rate of the traps are instant. In 15 seconds the 50 traps will kill 50 Archers of your second wave. On level 8 to 10 wilderness add 1 ballista to militia wave to make timer similar. The point of this chart is to give you the lowest loss scenario. Loosing 20k militia for 1 wild is NOT efficient when you can do it by losing per say 50 catas. Stop messing with the low level wilds and adding 20 different wave setups for 9-10. Go to Wilderness Research to put up your research data. This table below is ONLY for the lowest cost loss or the easiest. *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research (For lv 8-10 Research). Multi-wave Attacks Your Rally Point must be at least Lvl. 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have 2 knights available (not assigned a current role.) You need to time the 2 waves so that the Archers(you can send balista if you don't have archer it work as good as if they where archer) arrive 1-15 seconds after the Militiamen. You need Fletching researched to the level of the wilderness you are attacking. To help with coordinating march times, go back into the march screen immediatly and send the required supply troops with the archers. This slows the archers to the marching speed of the 1st wave of supply troops and avoids an overtaking situation. Don't allow the second wave to overtake the first - send at least one of the slowest type of the first wave along with the second. Better still, use two tabs in your browser both loaded with the map and create each wave in a separate tab, that way you can launch waves in a few seconds of each other. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator that includes all skill effects, or follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is an Excel table that will help with march timing Marching Calculator (provided by Darkfeather1) Crests in the Wilderness Starting with Tournament of Crests, Crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build your third, fourth and fifth city. For more information, see crest and Crest_Drop_Research Newer Released crests : Galahad, Percival And Lancelots crests are meant to be available in wilds now.. They can be found in Lvl 8+ wilds. Contributors Other Links Types of Wilderness Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Owning a Wilderness In a city you can own as many wildernesses as high is you Castle level. This doesn't affect the level of wilderness you can own. For example, if you have four cities with the four castles to level nine you can own up to 36 wildernesses. You can keep attacking wildernesses with all your slots filled but you won't receive its benefits. However, Crests can be found in these wilderness you attack but you don't get to own. Since July 20th, 2010 you can defend your wildernesses by adding traps or getting Mercanaries. For Information on defending your Wildernesses, see Owned_Wilderness_Defenses Catégorie:Terre sauvage